


The Fluffiest Girls Since Eve

by priestessamy



Category: We Know the Devil (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, True Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13197756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/priestessamy/pseuds/priestessamy
Summary: Little snippets from the girls' life after the true ending. No particular order or whatever, just wonderful cuteness.





	1. What to Expect When You're Expecting (the Child of Satan)

“I'm pregnant.”

It was a phrase precisely no one had expected any of them to say. Least of all Venus. Neither Jupiter nor Neptune could really keep the shock from their faces. Dear sweet Venus, she just laughed. Her laughter had a way of being infectious, occasionally quite literally. Her million eyes closed and her feathers ruffled and she shook with delight. She truly laughed with her whole body. “Oh come on, really think about our lives up to this point. Is this seriously the weirdest thing any of us have ever said?”

“...whose is it?” Jupiter asked hesitantly, since really at this point anything was possible.

Venus shrugged and rubbed the back of her neck with another little laugh. “I honestly have no clue. I asked the Devil if it was possible and She said I already was! So... it's either hers, or one of yours. Maybe both. Probably all of the above. I can never keep track of these things anymore.”

Neptune stretched out, half in the water, half on the grass. She crossed her arms and planted her chin on top of them. “Well, I bet we're gonna have one awesome kid. I call dibs on being the drunk mom.”

“That was never once in question, dear...” Jupiter said, perhaps lovingly, definitely exhausted. “Okay, but wait, does that mean you're having like... the Antichrist? Or... are _we_ already the Antichrist? Shit, I can't keep track of these things either.”

Pressing a hand to her belly despite the complete lack of swelling, just for effect, Venus smiled warmly. “I think it means whatever we want it to mean. That's our whole thing!” She glanced down at the spot where her hand was resting and started to beam – again, literally, as the light just washed off her. She was actually glowing. “She's going to be so beautiful. And so happy.”

“She? What if it's a he?” Neptune couldn't help but be contradictory. It was her job to pop bubbles so everyone was prepared in case things didn't work out how they planned.

Jupiter shrugged, her myriad hands raising up and waving about vaguely. “Could be a they.”

“Touche...” Neptune muttered as she sunk back into the water a little bit, purely for dramatic effect. “At any rate, our own magical kid. That's pretty awesome. Can't really call it Immaculate, though. Impure Conception? Sinful Conception? Demonic Conception?”

“How about... the Impossible Conception?” Venus just looked so at-peace. She usually did, but this was obviously bringing her so much new joy.

“Cool. One rule though? We name our kid Apple and I walk.” One got the impression Neptune was working very hard to keep her expectations in check and not geek out like her girlfriends. Perhaps she would take some time to dance underwater later.

Venus and Jupiter shared a look and broke out in yet more laughter. “Deal.”

 


	2. Breakfast in Bed/Flames

Neptune woke up. She smelled something. Burning.

Something was burning. Now, Neptune was used to occasionally flooding, or Jupiter accidentally storming from time to time, and sure Venus occasionally forgot to stop glowing brightly so they could get to goddamn sleep. But none of them naturally produced a burning smell. Which meant burning was still a bad thing. Why was there burning?

Neptune pushed herself up from the pillows and disentangled herself from a sleeping Jupiter, as much as she hated to leave them. However, another glance around the room told her pretty clearly that Venus was nowhere to be found. “Dammit, what is she doing??” She sloshed her way downstairs where the smell got more intense. By the time she reached the kitchen, the cause of the trouble became immediately clear.

Venus was hovering in the middle of the kitchen, her eyes frantically looking everywhere at once. At the carbon deposits in the toaster that were once bread. At the accidents in the pan that were probably supposed to be eggs and bacon. At the container that was more pulp and rind than actual orange juice. It was adorable, but sad. Very, very sad. “Oh. Neptune. I... You weren't supposed to see this. I wanted to bring you and Jupiter breakfast in bed.”

“That's very sweet of you, V. But...” They both watched in amazement as the eggs, bacon, toast, and even the 'orange juice' all somehow managed to catch on fire. “Well, you did a terrible job. There's no easy way to say it.” She quickly moved around the kitchen, dousing all the tiny blazes. “Still, I really appreciate the gesture.”

She looked over and saw that her poor girlfriend was crying. And when you were covered in hundreds of eyes, crying was kind of the most pathetic thing ever. With a dramatic sigh, she moved over to her and drew Venus in close, kissing her softly again and again, wiping a few of her tears – even if it was pointless when her fingers left trails of new water in their wake. It was the thought that counted, right? “Hey. What do we always say?”

A cyclone of arms surrounded them both and squeezed affectionately. “There's no shame in hell. Even if we screw up. Even if we cry. We never feel shame.” That done, Jupiter started clearing away all of the dirty dishes and ashes.

“...fuck. I just wanted to do something sweet.”

Neither of them could ever get over the fact that Venus actually did swear. But it was also a good barometer for how she was doing, because it meant she was legitimately upset. “Venus. You literally do that 24/7 already. And you wanted to do breakfast in bed on top of that?? Girl, you gotta stop being so extra. Now come on, you know damn well that Jupiter is the best cook in the universe. It's the only thing she's good at. If you try to take that away from her, she's got nothing left,” she added with that knowing smirk. Obviously that wasn't true. Jupiter was maybe the best of them. Or maybe Venus was the best of them. Hell, on good days, Neptune was. That was kind of the whole... thing of it.

So she led Venus away from the kitchen, giving Jupiter the space she needed to put her million hands to work. In the meantime, they went into the living room to wait. They snuggled up together under a blanket and Neptune resumed tending to Venus' bruised ego with far too many kisses and dirty jokes. By the time Jupiter came in to join them with daintily carried plates and glasses, the both of them were laughing obnoxiously and fighting over the blanket. “Glad to see we've survived this little bump in the road.”

“Seriously though, V, what was that about? I meant what I said. You're like... obnoxiously thoughtful. Why the hell did you think you had to cook breakfast for us like that?” Neptune knew it was kinda rude to speak with your mouth full. Neptune liked being rude. And they liked her being rude.

Venus shrugged, casting glances everywhere but at her girlfriends. “Come on, don't act like this is some kind of big surprise. I know I'm getting better, but there are still days where it never feels like enough. And I just know that if I can do something really amazing, I'll feel... right.”

“Venus...” Jupiter said softly, sounding for a moment like she was going to give some passionate speech. Instead, she clicked her tongue and patted her on the head. “You'll never be good enough. That's how this goes. We're fucked up. Neptune trails water and ichor everywhere she goes. I'm constantly knocking things over. But we keep going because... the world needs us and... we need each other, okay? So leave the cooking to me, and stick to what you do best – being adorable and caring and thoughtful and gentle and loving. Got it?”

Venus giggled softly and nodded her head enthusiastically. “I think I can handle that.”

 


End file.
